


a combination so beautiful

by a3amidea



Series: These were written at random times during the night, could you tell? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Its there if you squint, M/M, Poorly written angst, i guess there is fluff too, i need to stop doing this to them, tsukishima needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a3amidea/pseuds/a3amidea
Summary: Blue velvet and gold lining. Cold looks and frowned lips. Pale skin and flushed cheeks. Something I decided to write at 9 pm, are you proud of me?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: These were written at random times during the night, could you tell? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727059
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	a combination so beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of writing in the dead of the night, I decided to do this at 9. I wanted to practice angst some more. It probably still needs work, but I mean, the more you practice the better you get. It seems to be a trend of mine to write anything but Lost Soul, huh?

Whenever their eyes would meet, it would be like a dance of gold and blue. A powerful mixture of colors that blend together. A combo of power such as royalty. Like the blue velvet and golden lining on a King’s cape. 

Whenever their eyes would meet it felt like the world would stop. Time would come to a halt as they clashed in a beautiful dance. The dark ocean blue, like the storm, pulling and pushing until honey gold would succumb under their spell. Dragging them into the deepest darkest surfaces of the eye.

Whenever they would touch, it felt like fireworks would go off. Every time, without fail. The soft plumpness of a dark haired boy’s kiss on his lips making even the cold exterior of glasses wearing highschool kid melt into a puddle of goo. The long slender fingers grasping to him with a touch so feather-light. Rough patches aside, it is the softest skin he has ever had the pleasure to touch. A warm embrace while in the secret confines of a bedroom and they slept well into the afternoon.

Whenever they were together, he could smell blueberries and pine. Like a hike in the forest. Shampoo wafting in dark hair, reaching his nose. Fresh picked blueberries. The scent was intoxicating. Keeping him a heavy haze of love. The aroma was like a drug, and he found he had an addiction.

He has always been good at getting reactions out of people. But from all the people he has met, he found it the most amusing when he can pull the sweetest of sounds from the one he loves. At first it was the nicknames. Oh the nicknames drove him mad. The slightest whisper of “King” throwing him into an onslaught of anger and mumbled curses. Of course, it slowly became a term of endearment, but he found great enjoyment of making the shorter boy bubble up in anger. He didn’t know why. He had said something rude again, he remembered this moment well, he had said something rude to Oikawa again and the boy next to him burst into a fit of giggles. Beautiful little snorts of laughter bubbling from his chest. Vibrant bursts of sounds obviously not meant to be heard. He had turned to giggle into the taller man’s shoulder, desperately trying to quell the sounds. It made a smile break on to a usually cold face. Then another time wasn’t as pretty. Fat tears rolled down flushed cheeks as he screamed. The boy in front of him screamed and screamed until his voice was soar and he broke down into tears. And all he did was look down with his condescending eyes. Belittling him even though he knew he wanted to break down and cry too. And, although if asked he would never admit it, he loved the beautiful sounds the others would make from under him as they were wrapped into each other during blissful half hours. 

He felt he was flying on the high of love. A feeling of euphoria he never thought he’d be able to feel before. But like Icarus, ever so foolish, the boy, he went too far into the sun and came crashing back down. The once beautiful navy blue of the ocean now harsh and cold, pricking at his skin with no mercy. Yet still dragging him down into the depths of the sea, although it wasn’t quite as mesmerizing as it once was. His hand glided on the smooth pale surface of skin, now although this time no fireworks went off in his mind. The lips of a beautiful boy not showing an ounce of the soft and tenderness they used to. Pulled into a frown he would never be able to wipe off of his face. His aroma was still intact. The beautiful scent of blueberries and pine was dull, but was still able to make Kei’s heart do summersaults. He caressed the beautiful boy’s face as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Somehow,” Kei gripped onto the wood. He let the anguish filled tears roll down his usually emotionless face and he bit his lip so hard he thought it might bleed. He glared down,” Somehow you still look like royalty, King. Even in the silky white of the inside of a casket.”


End file.
